The shift device for the transmission of a motor vehicle is provided with a shift lever which is typically located in the center console. When there is no center console, or when the center console does not provide a space for installing the shift lever, the shift lever may also be provided adjacent to the steering column or on the instrument panel.
In a typical automatic transmission, the shift positions are arranged in the order of the P (parking) position, the R (reverse) position, the N (neutral) position and the D (drive) in that other. Oftentimes, a special forward travel position is provided in addition to the D (drive) position, and is typically located next to the drive position on the other side of the N position. Such an additional forward travel position is called as the S (sport mode) position, the 2 (second) position and the L (low speed) position depending on the purpose thereof. In the case of an electric vehicle or a hybrid vehicle, the additional forward travel position may consist of the B (regenerative braking) position. As the special forward travel position is designed for a special purpose such as increasing the engine brake and improving the response of the vehicle, it is selected only under special circumstances. As the additional forward travel position is located next to the D position, it is possible that the vehicle operator inadvertently selects the additional forward travel position, and it may irritate the vehicle operator.
Therefore, there is established a need to provide for an improved shifter device that maximizes the space in the passenger compartment of the motor vehicle that provides all of the required functionality regarding shifting, including a special shift operation from the D (drive) position to the additional forward travel position.